falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cerebral plague
want ta continue in the Pitt right now? and can you change the name of the RP to the Pitt Adventure? I don't know hw to do it--Brengarrett 18:39, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Sure, I'll continue it. As for that, I think you have to make a new page, called the pit adventure and move the other one to the page you created. I'll try it in a second. --Cerebral plague 18:58, 19 April 2009 (UTC) I've done it, dipshit. Lol. --Solbur 18:59, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I didn't have the chance to yet! Besides, i'm not a communist! (Points finger, before the Enclave show up and abduct you) --Cerebral plague 19:01, 19 April 2009 (UTC) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *is taken behind the chemical sheds and executed by firing squad* --Solbur 19:02, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Feel free to make said sarcastic Boris-Ghoul. //--Run4urLife! 22:45, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Cerebral Jack I guess your "Super Secret Group" is Jack's bounty hunting club. If so, can I make a member for this character I'm planning? He'd be a pre-War English ghoul gentleman-assassin. --Twentyfists 03:20, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :I wouldn't call it very secret anymore, but yeah. Also, it's going to work with 7 ghouls as the head of the club, with 7 non ghouls as the ghouls apprentices. With a lot of minor bounty hunters in there as well, it's the talons with less numbers and slightly better equiped (The top 7 and their apprentices would be very well equipped). I'm going to make the page today, feel free to post a name for the group. --Cerebral plague 12:58, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Better equipped than Talon Co.? Hope these guys don't go calling in artillery strikes. Either way, The Seven sounds boring, but The Se7en might work a little better. //--Run4urLife! 13:50, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Edit: I meant those as names, The Seven and The Se7en.//--Run4urLife! 13:54, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :Not like that, I meant better guns and more well armored. Talon can call in artillery, but they don't seem to be the best shots in the wasteland, we would be better trained. And allow woman to enter (Ever see a female Talon that wasn't dead? Also, if we got our fifty best guys and rushed the talon company base, would we be able to capture it?) --Cerebral plague 14:05, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::I get what you mean. And Talon Company's base, Fort Bannister, would be better guarded than in the game. If they have the resources to call in artillery on Takoma, they'd have a battalion at the least guarding their HQ. //--Run4urLife! 14:13, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::Perhaps we would take over their artillery? (With 50 or more men of course)--Cerebral plague 14:15, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::I wouldn't rely on that happening. Taking it over would be possible, but Talon Co. would make a push to take it back almost immediately. The likes of the BoS and Crusade etc could take and hold it, but a small mercenary or bounty hunter group wouldn't. Taking it over for a short time would be possible, like for a part of an RP or something, like taking it over to support a large-scale event in the group's history. //--Run4urLife! 14:22, 2 May 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, I have no idea what to do with a name, and I'm already 1/4th done with it. The motto is Morituri te salutamus ''-(We who are about to die salute you.)'' :::There's been a sudden influx of Latin mottos. My Last Legion were first (I think), with "Pro Patria Mori" (to die for your country, or something to that effect). I can only say that this is a good thing. //--Run4urLife! 14:38, 2 May 2009 (UTC) :::I have one as well Nos reperio is capimus is whitch is we find it we take itVegas adict Florida Drafts hay man, can you look at my Florida Draft on Forum:Florida Development I would like to hear every ones appinion of it comparative to the other one. I was about to work your stuff back into the page, if any luck your Chemers and tribal Alligators become part of the main page. Templar88 23:16, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Jackie Have some girl named Jackie come into the 2400 RP and reveal she is the descendant of Cerebral Jack! //--TehK 19:05, 10 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure. --Cerebral plague 19:09, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Blank company I changed my mind can Alfred Hardy be part of it?Vegas adict 18:40, 12 May 2009 (UTC) : Sure. Alfred Hardy is now part of the original seven founders of Rapture Company. --Cerebral plague 18:41, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::ThanksVegas adict 18:44, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Can my work-in-progress assassin be the one who suggested that the Rapture Company move towards bounty hunting and assassination? --Twentyfists 18:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) :Sure, what ever. --Cerebral plague 18:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::He's English. --Twentyfists 18:48, 12 May 2009 (UTC) ::Got it, thanks. --Cerebral plague 18:50, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Dirty Wasters Lol, the Crusade aren't wasters. Well, at least 99% anyway. We do recruit wasters, but to a very limited extent. KuHB1aM 01:24, 14 May 2009 (UTC) : Oh really? http://falloutfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Crusade#The_Crusade End of first sentence. Seems they recruit any one without a third limb and green skin. --Cerebral plague 01:36, 14 May 2009 (UTC) They recruit those who aren't interested in getting shot, and also when they don't shoot them on sight. When was the last time you saw crusade soldiers drafting wasters? we slaughtered them by the hundreds in the DC riots. KuHB1aM 01:45, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :That's because they were attacking in unorganized droves. I imagine D.C. would have been different if Bren had left the Crusade alone. --Twentyfists 01:48, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Most likely. But he asked for a war, we gave him one, and now D.C. is almost devoid of most of it's meager population. The remainder most likely shit their pants and run everytime they see a Crusader. We just shoot them for fun now. KuHB1aM 01:51, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :Except the monkeys from the DC zoo. They shit in their hands and throw it at the Crusaders. //--Run4urLife! 15:41, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Bren is gonna die because of JAcob (Run and I agreed to it, it was my idea BTW) and I wanted Jack to take over the Claws, to be Honest Dejan can't lead like Jack and Bren knows it, thats why when he gets back to the Church (after facing another Bounty hunter) he will tell the Group that he wants Jack to be his 2nd in command (both otu of Respect and revenge on dejan back at New Reno LOL) --Brengarrett 17:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) :I actually think that, without Bren, the Claws would fall apart, and the AWA would seize their territory. Most other claws members seem to be mentally insane. --Twentyfists 18:26, 14 May 2009 (UTC) ::Jack is part of Rapture company, so I'm going to shoot down your offer there. --Cerebral plague 18:40, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Gun The submissions are for gun 4, which doesn't have a pre-defined location, so just edit your post a bit.. (This one uses ammo, and fires 10 laser blades every 1 and a half hours) //--TehK 00:58, 15 May 2009 (UTC) The Se7en My interest in the "Top Seven" of Rapture Company has been piqued. Canz I make a Top Seven Ghoul? He's either gonna be Japanese or German, extremely combat-absorbed and uses a ridiculously large sword, like a Nodachi (if he's Japanese) or a Zweihandler (if he's German). //--Run4urLife! 12:07, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, he may use a Naginata or two Katana either if he's Japanese. Or a sabre of some kind if he's German. //--Run4urLife! 12:09, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Theres allready a japanese top 7.My dude Alfred Hardy is japanese but moved to america at a young age.Also a good german sword would be a WW2/WW1 officers sword.Vegas adict 12:26, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I may be a while on getting around to him, as I have exams coming up over the next fortnight (so anything heavier than posting in RPs or editing existing work isn't likely). //--Run4urLife! 22:51, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Wait, was his (Alfred's) father American born or japanese? Because if he was japanese a name like Alfred Hardy would be pretty implausible. Composite 4 22:56, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :It could be a name he chose on coming to America. //--Run4urLife! 23:10, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Alfred was born in Japan. Composite 4 23:11, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Good point Run. Rasengod 23:12, 16 May 2009 (UTC) It would be a good point, but he was born in Japan. Composite 4 23:13, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :I know. I read the article. It appears someone is wearing the bulls head tonight. But, as I said in my last post, Alfred Hardy may be a name he took on coming to America because the immigration guys couldn't spell or pronounce his real name. //--Run4urLife! 23:15, 16 May 2009 (UTC) People do not change their names became immigration cannot pronounce their names o.o Composite 4 :Didn't you see the Simpson's Saint Patrick's day special? Happens all the time. Actually, back when the Irish were coming to America in the eighteen hundreds, it was pretty common. They also could have changed his name because of anti-Asian sentiment in America before the War, much like Germans did during the days of WWI. --Twentyfists 23:19, 16 May 2009 (UTC) They did when the U.S. started. That's why so many ethnic families have very common English names. In this case due to the hostility during the times when he moved to the US then he might've changed his name. If we want to be very strict then the creator could change the reasoning behind the name. Rasengod 23:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) In other words what Twenty said. Rasengod 23:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Fallout America is prejudice against the Chinese, not the japanese. The same way that during WW2 America put only the Japanese in internment camps and not the Chinese. Composite 4 23:26, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :As good a point as you're making, it doesn't make ours any less relevant. Italian immigrants to the States changed their names too, in the thirties. Mostly because when people thought of the Italians, they thought the Pope or Al Capone, and not a lot of people looked like the Pope. //--Run4urLife! 23:29, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Currently, C4 and myself are having an intense debate on this topic in IRC. --Twentyfists 23:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Also the Chinese may not have been put in internment camps, but there was heavy prejudice against them and anyone that looked like they were from Southeastern Asia. The average American cannot tell the difference between Japanese and Chinese. It would make sense for someone moving to America to change their name in order to make their lives easier. When applying for a job if an employer who has hostility against people of Chinese descent see a name remotely like a Chinese name then that person has no chance in getting a job or anything. Rasengod 23:35, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Rasen, where exactly did you get that information from? Composite 4 23:36, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Text books in high school history class. No longer have them due to us no longer being allowed to keep them. Rasengod 00:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Well, the issue is if the name is plausible, which it isn't under the circumstances of his article. While you make somewhat a good point we'll have to see what CP says. Composite 4 23:32, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :Two things that you guys can do here. Change Alfred Hardies name, or put an explanation in the article why he has a non Japanese name. Perhaps he had a grand father (Or mother, not sure how last names work in Japan) that was there, or they changed it on the boat. --Cerebral plague 15:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Teh Krush, me, and IRC Today Teh Krush messanged me on the Fallout IRC today. This is how it went down. (This is pretty long) helllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo yes? i hate u and fanon wiki fanon wiki is for gay people now Someone on the internet doesn't like me> What shall i do now! I'm Teh Krush I know! thats even worse Yes, the fact that your teh krush makes it that much worse Without you, who knows what would happen! I HATE WIKI I LIKE CAPS Wat are we goin ta do witout codinz and AOTDz!!111!--Cerebral plague 23:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC) UR MOM. //--TehK 23:14, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Yes. Thats what I wrote I think. http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Special:CreateWiki im making new fallout fanon wikiz K u join k k. No k. yes k. 'No k. yes. no. yes Why would I? yes yes yes cus mines better it doesn't have corrupt BortJr It doesn't exist yet. I think I might post this on the wiki. http://left4deadfanon.wikia.com/ is ossim at least A chat between friends and all. yeah you can post it lol i dont care Theirs nothing on it. i quit that wikiz K. What are we going to do without the psychic characters! ur mom.. duh u can make one if u want I could. go ahead i want u to But I won't because I'm not very good. ur good at mary suing so do it anyway Hell yes I am. I can mary sue without the charecters with me! Well bye, I got to go. Looks like teh k is starting his own wiki. --Cerebral plague 00:15, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :I've just heard otherwise. --Solbur 00:23, 19 May 2009 (UTC) OH SNAP!--Zilabus 00:18, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Hope he doesn't get anything, I nomitante you for Admin. We need someone like you to be fair with us, you and Run do a good job --Brengarrett 00:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Did Bren nominate me or Zilabus for Admin right now? --Cerebral plague 00:20, 19 May 2009 (UTC) TehKrush asked me to say that he didn't say it and that he is not making a new fanon wiki. Ausir 00:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Plauge, dude you deserve it, also I don't think Bort is Corrupt --Brengarrett 00:22, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Really Ausir? --Cerebral plague 00:24, 19 May 2009 (UTC) check out the IRC --Brengarrett 00:27, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Question I've responded to your talk on the End about the Crusade versus Rapture logically. However, that's not why I'm here. Which "asshole" thing are you referring to? The only time I've used Asshole is when referring to Sebastian, which was intended as a pun. KuHB1aM 22:53, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :It was more of a Joke when I was talking about Rapture vs Crusade. WHen I said asshole, I was reffering to Dutch. Although thats how I reffer to all the Enclave, Rapture, Crusade, and talon guys on the site. --Cerebral plague 22:57, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I don't get the Sebastian/ asshole pun. Explain. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 22:58, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Ah. Ok, that clears things up. At first, I thought you were insinuating that I called you an asshole. Weston, I called him that as a nickname, lol.KuHB1aM 22:59, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I know...its just its not that funny....at least to me. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 23:01, 23 May 2009 (UTC) It's a pun, lol. You called me Princess, so I called you Asshole. KuHB1aM 23:02, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Lol. But, that reminds me. Which group of Crusaders is Sebastian working for? The Last Legion or the Loyalists? Weston "Henchmen" Foster 23:04, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I'd say the Loyalists. He had CCI guys observing him. We track our agents. KuHB1aM 23:05, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Awww. I kinda wanted the L.L. So then i could have Sebastian pop out of nowhere, pissed off and snap one's neck while hanging upside down spilnter cell-style. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 23:07, 23 May 2009 (UTC) The Last Legion don't use CCI agents. They only have a counter-intelligence network to keep spies out of their own ranks. //--Run4urLife! 23:08, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well, Sebastian going to show up...somehow. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 23:10, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I'm gonna start on my Ninja Character, I need your help in making sure his History will match with the Rapture Company so when I get it up, could you check it and make sure I got it right. I want to make sure Sasuke Kagemaru works well to become a good RP character. --Brengarrett 20:51, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Well I made him, Sasuke Kagemaru Japanese Ninja Ghoul and I tried my best to keep him looking good. --Brengarrett 17:05, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Rapture Company Squad Hey Cerebral, I was wondering if I could work on a Rapture Company squad. It would just be an average squad, about 6 members sound ok? Spectre N7 11:24, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Join IRC plaugeVegas adict 19:10, 27 May 2009 (UTC) About Iago Hey cerebral, I posted something on Rapture Company's talk page. I don't know if you've read it yet, or if you've been offline or what. I'd like a response, please. WastelandChipmunk 14:17, 28 May 2009 (UTC) It iss going good. I'll try to finish it today. I've been busy lately. And as for the the picture i'd like to be the one farthest on the left. I'll even give him a special M-14 rifle like the one in the picture. Can you get me a picture of a ghoul to use as Iago, please? WastelandChipmunk 11:16, 30 May 2009 (UTC) :It is finished! Go check out Iago's page. And tell me what you think. I'll change anything you're unhappy with. It's your squad after all. WastelandChipmunk 16:29, 30 May 2009 (UTC) 3 way war? Really? A three way war with the AWA? Dude, your one cold-hearted bastard. I demand that Marshall profit from this. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 00:19, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Rapture company dude Uh yeah I left a message on your rapture company talk page but you didn't reply yet so since I was working on the guy can you tell me if you want him in rapture company or not. --Rhinosasaurus 20:19, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Idear! Hey, this just came to me for the Liberation and Conquest theard. What if deasr-old Sebastian was working for Rapture Company during that time? Would that be possible, or no? And i'm meaning Freelance work, not joinging it. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 14:22, 7 June 2009 (UTC) : Ok, cool. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 15:11, 7 June 2009 (UTC)